Never Again
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Sequel to Liar, Liar I gave you one more chance Logan. One more. And you screwed it up. OneshotSongfic


Summary: (Sequel to Liar, Liar) I gave you one more chance Logan. One more. And you screwed it up. Oneshot/Songfic

A/N: Ha! Like I was gonna end that with a happy ending. Right. Takes place 1 month after Liar, Liar.

Disclaimer: I own the writing and the plot. Don't own "Never Again". Kelly Clarkson does. And I don't own Zoey 101. Sadly….

(Dana POV)

I wandered the grounds of PCA on a boring Saturday night. I was still dating Logan Reese, PCA's very own "player". But he had changed. Sure he cheated on me once, but we agreed he was done. I gave him one more chance. As my mind wandered, I ran into someone.

"Ow." The familiar voice grumbled.

"Chase?" I questioned as I stood.

"Yeah. A little help here." He said. I looked over at his and saw him sprawled across the floor. I offered him a hand, and he gratefully took it.

"Thanks." He muttered. I linked arms with him, and began walking.

"I haven't seen you around lately." I stated.

"No one has." I looked up at him, and gasped slightly. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair was lifeless, and his eyes were helpless and dull. This was not the Chase Matthews I knew.

"Chase." I began as I sat him on a bench. "What's going on?" His head shot up.

"No-nothing. Why would y-you say that?" He stuttered. I gave him a small smile. He attempted one back.

"You always were a horrible liar." He groaned.

"I knooow!"

"Then what's going on?" He shook his head.

"I-I can't say."

"C'mon Chase. You can tell me anything."

He only sighed in response.

"Please Chase." I pleaded.

"D, you know it's killing me not to tell you. I tear myself apart every day I don't tell you. You deserve to know." This got me worried.

"What do you mean?" He went on like I hadn't even said anything.

"I try to give myself reason as to why I don't tell you. That you're happy, and I shouldn't ruin that. Then I think about how much I care about you, and how much you honestly deserve to know. But, you need to find out on your own. I'm not the one to tell you. But oh how I wish I would deck him every time he does it. Every time." He rambled.

"Chase. Chase. Chase!"

"What?"

"Just tell me."

"Dana. I already told you that you need to find out on your own. But listen. Whatever happens, I want you to know I love you. More then any other person on this Earth, alright?" I nodded, and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I love you, too Chase. You're my best friend." I whispered. He gave me a small smile.

"You're my best friend, too. Just promise me that once you figure it out, you won't get mad at me, alright?"

"I promise."

"No. You have to pinky promise." He said as he held out his pinky. I interlocked mine with his.

"Pinky promise." He smiled, and gave me a hug.

"Just remember. Chase loves you." He said. I chuckled, and he walked off, muttering to himself about right and wrong. What a weirdo.

I sighed and stood. Might as well go on back to my dorm. As I was walking back, I decided to stop by Logan's dorm to see if he was okay. He had been canceling or rescheduling many of our dates lately, and I wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to him. I walked up to him dorm and lightly knocked on the door. I got no answer. I opened the door a crack, and saw Logan kissing a different girl. I cleared my throat loudly, and they parted, Logan's head whipped around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was me.

"Dana! I can explain."

"Save it."

"Why won't you just listen? You gave me a chance last time. Why not this time?" I laughed bitterly.

"I gave you one more chance Logan. One more. And you screwed it up." I yelled. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I scoffed. Then, a glitter on the girl's finger caught my eye. I chuckled.

"Hey, hun. Where'd you get the ring?"

"Oh. Ummm….Logan gave it to me. It's a promise ring." She whispered.

"Babe, he already broke that promise."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Dana Cruz. Logan's _ex_-girlfriend. Although, I was dating him until just now. So you're planning on marrying him, eh?" she smiled.

"Of course."

"Aww. A trophy wife, how cute. I guess ignorance is bliss." She shot me a confused glance.

"Hun, when the day come when he's through with you, and believe me, he will be through with you, you will both die together, yet so alone." I said to them.

"Dana, please believe me. It's not my fault."

"Yes it is Logan. You're the one who chose to end it like you did."

"You'll miss me Dana." He warned. I laughed bitterly.

"Logan, I will never miss you. I will never hear you, and I will never fall to you. I will never kiss you, nor will I even want to. I will never love you. Never again." I said as I left the room.

"Babe, I hope that ring he gave to you turns your finger green." I called over my shoulder. I was through with him. I would not cry. I would be strong because he's the one who hurt me. I pulled out my cell phone, and hit speed dial number 2.

"Hello?" his groggy voice answered.

"Chase?"

"Dana?" his voice asked, suddenly aware.

"Yeah. Can you, uh, meet me at the beach?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now."

"Be there in a second." He said as he hung up. I jogged down to the beach, and sat down, watching the waves crash on the shore. The water crept up to my feet, wetting them ever so slightly.

"Hey D." I heard Chase say as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on him shoulder.

"Chase, I'm not mad at you. It was better I found out for myself."

"Good. Now you see why I dislike him right now." Silence settled in for a few moments before I broke it.

"You know Chase; I thought I would brake if he ever did that to me again. That I wouldn't be able to move on. But now I realize that I don't need him. I have Chase Matthews, my best friend." I told him. He smiled.

"Yes. Yes you do."

---One week Later—

"Hey D." Zoey called to me as I sat at the T.V.

"What?"

"This was just sent under the door." She said as she let a small envelope flutter into my lap. I stared at it for a few moments before realizing whose handwriting it was. I glared at it.

"Hey Zo!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those matches from my birthday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just get me a couple would ya?"

"Sure." She said skeptically. She reappeared a few moments later holding a box of matches.

"Here you go." She said, handing them to me.

"Thank you."

"D, what are you going to do with those?"

"Would you like to see?" She nodded.

"Then follow me." I said, already half-way to the door. I pulled out my cell, and hit the numbers I knew by heart.

"Yeah D?"

"Get some wood with Michael, and meet me and Zoey at the beach."

"Okay. Why?"

"We're going to have a bonfire." I said, hanging up the phone.

--Beach--

The fire had been blazing for maybe 20 minutes. We were all having a great time. I walked over to Chase, and led him over to one side of the fire. No one was paying much attention to us. Zo was in an in depth conversation with Nic about which lip-gloss to where to different places and Mike was busy talking to Joey.

"This," I said pulling out the letter, "is why I wanted a bonfire."

"What is it?"

"A letter from Logan." I said.

"Oh."

"Bye Logan." I whispered as I dropped the letter into the fire, not even bothering to read it. I watched as the flames licked at his words, at his excuses. The edges turned brown as the fire burned it until it was but a fuel to the fire, letting it blaze stronger and stronger.

--The next Day--

I was sitting on my bed, going over the songs I had written in the past, and just recently.

"D?" a meek voice said, as Chase slipped onto my bed.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Its open mike night up at SushiRox. I was thinking that maybe you could sing that song you wrote to Logan."

"I-I can't. I don't have a band to play it."

"Of course you do. I already wrote down the music and gave it to that band….umm…what's their name? Oh like it matters."

"They won't want to."

"Yes they will and you know it. You're just too scared to do it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!!"

"Fine! If they're willing, then I will." I muttered.

"HA! Victory. Be ready by 5. You're going to rehearse." He told me, then walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, and fell back onto my bed.

--8:00 at SushiRox--

"And up next we have someone new to Open Mic Night here at SushiRox, Ms. Dana Cruz!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. I came out with a smirk on my face. It was time for…intervention of some sort. I strutted up to my microphone in my tight jeans, black skull tank top, and black converses.

"This song is called 'Never Again'. Hope you like it." I said. The band began playing, and I waited for my time to come in. I looked directly at Logan as I began to sing.

"

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

I took a bow once I ended the song and walked off the stage. I was immediately greeted by a hug.

"D! You did great!!" Chase exclaimed. He released me, and I smiled.

"I did do well didn't I?"

"Heck yes you did! And Logan…well let's just say he's pissed."

"Good. He deserves it." I said.

"Dana!" Logan's voice called. I glared at his approaching figure.

"What was that!?" he screamed.

"I think that was me telling you that I'm over you. And that we are through." I said. Chase chuckled lightly.

"But we're not through, and you definitely aren't over me. No one gets over me." He stated. I scoffed.

"Just like I sang to you Logan. Never again am I going to miss you. I'm done with you. D-O-N-E. Done!" I said, and walked away, leaving a shocked Logan behind me.

A/N: All done! Hooray! I actually kinda liked it.

Reviews??

--Lani


End file.
